The new frontier of Remnant
by The Fanatical Christian Bloke
Summary: What happens when a UNSC ship sent to defend harvest discovers remnant? War, hatred, love? Follow a team of Spartans as they make friends, enemy's, and something more? Rwby and Halo belong to their respective owners.
1. Entrance

Spartan 432 stared down at the small Earth like planet bellow from the observation deck of the UNSC Heart of Darkness. The ship had stumbled onto the planet because of a wrong turn in slip-space on the way back to defend Harvest against the new alien threat known simply as the Covenant.

The Spartan II was brought back to reality by the soft voice of a young woman, the captain of the Heart of Darkness, "So, any questions solider?" she asked. "we're in orbit over a small Earth like planet with half of Earth's gravity that supports fauna and flora life forms and possible intelligent life that has significantly inferior tech to our own, does that cover everything?" the Spartan replied. "Just about." the young woman started "But the gravity isn't just weaker its behaving like the laws of physics don't apply to it and we're not entirely sure about the inferior tech thing yet, or if there is even intelligent life some energy field is blocking scans."

"And that's why you want me to send down one of my Spartans?" the Spartan inquired

"Yep"

"And this gravity, why is it different?"

"Basically its gravity is half that of Earths but if you were to jump you would fall at the same speed."

"That…..Doesn't make any sense."

"No, No it doesn't."

"So what do you want my guy to do down there?" he asked.

"Scout a location for a base, observe local intelligent life if any and their technology and take samples of soil and flora all while not getting caught, we'll send the rest of your team down when we're setting up a base, so he'll be down there for about a day "

"Ok, how exactly is he going to get down to the planet in a pelican or drop pod without being caught before he even puts his foot on the ground?" the Spartan asked curiously

"Listen oh yea of little faith, you know that shattered moon I told you about that you also had a freak attack about?"

"Yes" the Spartan replied bluntly.

"Well it turns out that one of the first every slip-space capable ships had an accident with their slip-space drive and opened a portal in this planets moon about 300 years ago"

"Oh well...wow" was all the Spartan could bring himself to say.

"Yeah I know, but what we found was that the debris from the moon could, with a bit of explosive help head toward the planet, causing a meteor shower in which your Spartan could hide in when dropping down to the planet."

The Spartan stood there thinking for a second.

"Sounds good enough, when do you want him to head down to the pods?"

"I want you to have him picked and in the pods in twenty minutes, sound good?"

"Sure does, also why do we keep referring to him as… him, we all know it's gonna be junior."

"You mean Mythius?" the captain asked with a crack smile

"Yeah, he seems to prefer Spartan 148 for some reason."

"Why do you even call him that? He is the oldest after all."

"Can't even remember captain, started in boot camp."

"Ok, your dismissed Spartan." The captain said laughing at his response.

The Spartan nodded and chuckled as he put his olive green mark IV helmet before walking out of the room.

The captain continued laughing before stretching and clearing her throat and walking over to a microphone after turning it on she spoke into it saying "All hands this is captain Summers speaking prepare for operation knife in the dark."

Spartan 432, known to his squad as Chris or sarge walked down to the armoury, still slightly giddy from his talk with the captain, after finding the armoury door and stepping in the armoury he was greeted by the sight of 5 armour clad men with their helmets off cleaning their weapons or armour.

They Spartans all looked up upon sensing his arrival, "orange team ATTENTION!" Chris barked.

The Spartans quickly set their weapons to the side and walked up to their leader, not bothering with helmets

Their leader Chris was a tall man standing 7 foot 4 inches in armour with brown eyes and dark hair covering his whole head aside from this face which only had a fringe covering a half his fore head like his men he was 26 years old. He surveyed his men, he looked to his second in command, the man the team called junior despite his real name being Mythius, Spartan 148, he was the teams medic and sniper and had a covenant cloak module attached to his armour that he found on harvest, he too was 7 foot 4 with blue eyes and a beard covering his face with pencil shade hair, a defect of the augmentations. His hair that covered his head was longer than the regular buzz cut and was spiked at the front, he was seemed cold most of the time with a dull expressionless almost uninterested expression on his face even though he was perfectly happy, but on the rare occasion that he was really happy it was defiantly worth the wait.

The next man, the 3rd in command Spartan 080 known as red or Tom by his team was shorter only standing at 7 foot 2 in armour with blue eyes, he was the hot shot cqc specialist, his face was clean shaven and his hair was brown and slightly longer that juniors but still not nearly as long as Chris's hair.

His fourth in command was a giant standing at 8 foot tall in armour known by his team as Mike or titan was the teams heavy weapons specialist and looked like the commander only with much softer features and personality accompanied by green eyes, he was an incredibly gentle person who cared deeply for everyone around him and was slow to resort to violence as a solution. The two final men were twins both standing 7 foot 3 in armour with brown eyes, the first was Spartan 121 known as Gale or alpha by the team, he was the teams engineer and realist identifiable from his twin by his beard. His Twin, Spartan 122 known as rick or omega to the team, he was the teams gunner thus he was always in the gunner seat and cared deeply about tearing the enemy in half with whatever he could find, both men resembled their leader but with much more rough features.

"So, I guess you guys want an explanation?" Chris asked enthusiastically

"Um-well yeah" Tom replied

"We're currently hiding behind a huge piece of debris from the shattered moon of the habitable planet we accidently came across."

The team stood there processing the information as Chris filled them in on their situation.

"So now we're gonna send Junior down to scout but you'll be filled before your drop, the captain wants you down in pod 23 in 15 minutes so you'd better get ready." Chris finished

"Got it, how long will I be down there by myself?" Mythius asked

"Since its eight now and we hope to set up base tomorrow afternoon at around one, I'd say about seventeen hours."

"Piece of cake, I'll get going, see you guys tomorrow." Mythius said while putting on his helmet and attaching his sniper rifle to his back before walking out

"Bye Junior!" Chris shouted to his best friend

"Um sarge." Tom started

"Yeah Red?" Chris asked

"Does this mean the rest of us have to sit up here for the next 17 hours?"

"Uh-yeah, sorry."

There was a groan from the four remaining squad members.

Mythius climbed into the drop pod and spoke threw his suits comms.

"This is sierra 148 to the bridge in pod 23 currently ready for mission briefing do you copy bridge?"

"I hear you sir." A marine said back to him

"Your mission is to head down to the planet's surface, scout for a base location, survey local intelligent life if any and collect and test flora and soil samples. There is equipment to test the plant, soil and air to make sure it's safe for anyone who doesn't have a suit of power armour with an air tank and filter, there is also explosives for you to destroy your pod after you land. Just make sure to keep radio silence and not get caught and you'll be landing 2 clicks from the rest of the debris so if there are locals they won't come looking for you."

"Understood, will you be on the base when we set up?"

"Sir yes sir."

"Good I'll see you down there."

"Very good sir, we'll be starting the operation in 50 seconds, over and out."

'Shouldn't be too hard' Mythius thought.

He patiently sat watching the count down until…

3 2 1

The pod disconnected from the ship and shook as its thrusters fired, blasting it out into space.

Mythius looked out of the pod as the debris of the shattered moon thrusters ignited and took off after him, he looked at the control panel with his pods trajectory, calculated landing point and designated landing zone, he was right on track. In a few minutes the pod began to enter the atmosphere, an aura of superheated air surrounded the drop pod and its occupant.

Meanwhile in a small cottage in a large red forest-

A certain silver eyed, scythe wielding, huntress to be stared out into the orange sky

"Hey Yang, do you ever think there's life out there, in space?"

"Nope." Yang replied almost without thinking

"Hey girls! Come quick there's a meteor shower!" their father's voice shouted from the other side of the house.

Somewhere in the upper stratosphere-

Spartan 148 looked over the large red forest quickly approaching him, its leaves were a perfect crimson red and it stretched for miles he also noticed a small cottage miles away. It was beautiful. So beautiful in fact that he decided to take a screenshot from his helmet.

Noticing that the ground was much closer now he braced himself and waited for the airbrakes to deploy.

Shortly after he braced the air brakes activated for a few seconds before the pod hit the ground

Thud!

The Spartan looked out of the pod into the forest

'Looks a lot scarier from down here' he thought, not that he was scared, or even anything close to it.

He hit the ominous 'button' and the solid metal door blasted into a nearby tree knocking it over

He didn't have to do that, but it was much more fun.

Mythius strapped the assault rifle to his back, holstered the magnum and picked up his prized sniper rifle, with the words Mors Principium Est scratched onto it, which was Latin for 'Death Comes'.

He remembered a small cottage he seen from the pod, confirming that there was in fact intelligent life.

He was about to head for the cottage when a marker appeared on his HUD pointing him in the opposite direction, the suits system then notified him that the drop pod had detected a city there. 'Command never told me the pod had long range scanners installed, must have just forgot to tell me' he thought. In response to the newly learned information he did a 180 and headed for the objective marker.


	2. Recon

Mythius had been walking for around ten minutes when he heard an explosion.

'Must've been the pod it was set to detonate 7 minutes after impact.'

Turning around he confirmed that it was the pod that had caused the explosion.

'Better pick up the pace, locals will be more likely go and check out the remains of the pods, don't want to get caught."

Mythius turned around to be greeted by one of the strangest things that he ever saw in his life, there was a large wolf like humanoid creature with black fur, a strange plate of bone on its face with strange markings on it accompanied by savage red eyes.

Its head somewhat resembled a wolf and its arm ended in claws and were grossly out of proportion to its legs, much too long, it stood at around 9 foot tall and was standing upright on two legs but looked capable of changing to a quadruped if the desire raised itself.

The creature raised its head to the sky and let out a blood curdling screech, before charging.

The Spartan quickly realized that the creature wanted to kill him, knowing that it was to close range to use his sniper he swiftly pulled out his magnum and fired into its skull, it only took one shot.

Mythius observed the creature's corpse.

'Guess your all bark and no bite.'

He took out a glass tube from beside the other samples to take another sample when suddenly the creature's body started to dissolve into thin air.

'What you can't do that!' he shouted into himself.

The Spartan stood there in complete and utter confusion as the creature disappeared in front of him

It was only then that he noticed the red dots on his motion tracker.

Five hours later-

Mythius stared threw the sniper rifles scope observing the city, for hours he battled hundreds if not thousands of the creatures in close combat, the main reason being that he didn't want to attract any more of them, not that they were hard to kill, almost too easy in fact.

The city resembled one from the 22nd century and looked just about the same except for a strange shield that kept cars on a bridge when driving across it.

He zoomed in further, the next part scared him to death.

Humans!

'How did humans get out here?!' he screamed internally, taking his eyes away from the scope.

'Ok calm down there's probably a rational explanation. '

Mythius calmed himself and looked back threw the scope.

Humans and humans with animal features.

'…Someone please tell me I'm dreaming.'

The next morning-

Mythius walked through the forest his mind still processing the information from the last night

'Ok I was pretty far away in a tree when I observed the city, it was probably my imagination.' he thought as he played back last night from the suits video recorder

He observed the video and observed the city 'Nope definitely humans and whatever those other things were with the animal traits' he thought

Suddenly without warning a notification appeared in his helmets HUD, it read 'send UNSC Heart of Darkness locations of possible base sites and data on local life forms.'

He sighed and quickly compiled all the important data he acquired, especially the data on the city.

Uploading data please wait…

Upload successful.

Mythius broke off in a sprint in a random, the data was highly encrypted so the locals couldn't hope to decode it but what they could do was trace it to its origin.

Soon after he saw a meteor shower appear in the sky that soon impacted the planet's surface, an objective marker pointed in the direction of the landing zone.

Mythius then proceeded to head to what he perceived to be the longest possible route to the objective marker.

'Captain had better have a good plan, they must know where the base is after sending the location to Me.' the Spartan thought.

He had been running for some time now, the bulk of the armour not affecting him when he heard the unforgettable sound of a warthog.

The sound got louder until the vehicle burst out of a bush in front of him and pulled off to the side to reveal Chris in the driver's seat.

"I'll just walk."

"Shut up and get in the warthog."

Without another word the Spartan climbed into the passenger's seat.

"How did you find me?" he asked "I turned off my location marker to avoid getting caught by the locals." he continued.

"Well I knew you would take the longest possible trail." Chris replied. "So I worked it from there."

They drove for a good half an hour, talking to pass the time with Chris doing most of the talking and Mythius listening.

They only really talked about what Mythius had discovered though.

Eventually the red forest ended and a new green one replaced it.

Chris explained that the site that was chosen to set up base on was one that the pods long range sensors that he hadn't been informed on had detected. They drove into a clearing, a large UNSC fortress had been dropped by the ships pods with additional buildings, power generators and even a few wood piles. In addition there was a huge wall surrounding the base with heavy turrets with flame mortars installed on it a different points, outside the wall there were four Cyclopes making short work of the trees within five hundred metres of thee base and putting them on the wood piles inside the base.

"You guys sure set up fast."

"Yeah we had to, those big weird things kept attacking."

"Big weird things, really?"

"What? They are."

Character switch to Chris inside base command centre-

Chris stood in front of a large viewing screen with the rest of Orange team, suddenly the screen came to life and revealed captain Summers.

She sighed before speaking "Hello men, I have some bad news about where we are and how we got here I need you to tell everyone on site." She started.

"I'll start with how we got here, you know how a slip-space drives takes use to an alternate reality as a short cut?" she asked

"…Well, we do now." Tom answered.

"Heh, so what happened was our shields flickered because of a power surge and that caused the shields to fail meaning we were thrown to the other end of the galaxy before getting vomited out here. Which leads me to where we are now, we were lucky to not crash into that moon like those other poor guys. We got dumped into a sub reality between real space a slip-space though it is closer to ours because if it wasn't we would probably be all dead by the laws of physics, so that means were trapped here for now without even being able to contact the UNSC."

"I am suddenly very scared" mike confessed.

"So now I'm gonna bring the ship into the atmosphere and contact the local governments and arrange negotiations." The captain finished.

"And how are you going to arrange negotiations if they don't speak English?" Chris asked inquisitively.

"Oh, well I had their government systems hacked just out of curiosity and turns out they do speak English and we got a tonne of juicy information from what we could hack, which was everything you were right about the vastly inferior tech, well in most cases. They have advanced robotic tech but it can be easily hacked, there's also this thing called 'Dust'."

She stood there for a good ten minutes explaining everything from Dust to grim and the white fang, by the end of it all the Spartans and everyone in the control room were speechless, except Chris who promptly walked over to the steel wall before bashing his head against it and saying… "Please someone, anyone, just kill me."


	3. Back to Base

Chris lay on the ground in the armoury, all the coolant in human controlled space couldn't bring his brain within an acceptable temperature.

"Junior, how did we even get here?" he groaned.

"We were on our way back to harvest after having repairs done to the ship and our armour to snuff out the remaining covenant forces, when we got messed up by slip-space and vomited out into a sub-reality with weird physics and what only can be described as magic."

"Uggghhhh, we defended Harvest for five years and we're stuck here. How could this happen?"

"I just told you." Mythius replied.

"That was an obvious rhetorical question, how did you not get it?" Chris sighed.

Character switch to captain Summers-

"Alright, lieutenant bigg open comms to the planets government frequencies." She ordered

"Aye captain." The lieutenant replied

"This is captain Summers of the UNSC 'Heart of Darkness' to all government frequencies if you can hear this message reply immediately." She said trying to sound confident.

For 5 minutes there was no response, Summers was about to send the message again when a voice came over the speakers.

"This is general Ironwood of the Atlas military, to whom am I speaking with?" the voice aggressively began.

"This is Captain Summers of the UNSC 'Heart of Darkness', contacting you from the debris field around your moon.'

"UNSC? I've never heard of the UNSC, is this some sort of trick? You can't be at the moon dust doesn't work outside of Remnants atmosphere."

"I assure you general this is no trick, you are in fact speaking to an extra-terrestrial."

"Extra-terrestrial? I don't believe this one bit, surrender yourself immediately!"

"If you don't believe me general then I'll have to come down, with your permission, and show you."

"If you even dare come into the air space of any of the four kingdoms I will have you shot down."

"General if you even think about it not only will I have your kingdoms reduced to radioactive wastelands, I will personally ensure that a few mac rounds end up in the hull of the ship you are currently on. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." The voice replied, obviously enraged

"I will now proceed to enter the planet's atmosphere where we will arrange further negotiation, we will contact you when in position."

"Why?" The voice replied, failing to hide the general's rage.

"Well, while I'm sure no one can hack my ships comms, I am not so sure about yours."

"How dare you"

"General if you are going to act like a child for the entirety of the negotiations, I suggest you stand down."

"Fine, we'll arrange a negotiation location and time when you're in atmosphere."

"Very well. Lieutenant end communication." The captain ordered

"Aye captain." The officer replied.

The communication abruptly deactivated immediately afterward leaving the bridge silent.

"Alright, take us into the atmosphere outside of the city that Spartan 148 described." Captain Summers ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" An officer responded.

Character switch to Velvet-

Velvet sat on the roof of her parents' house and stared out into the afternoon sky, it was only three days until she started her second year in Beacon, only three days until the madness started again.

"Velvet come quick there is a huge ship outside the city and it doesn't look like Atlas!" A voice called from inside the house.

"Coming mum!" she shouted back.

Switch to Chris-

Chris stared at the massive phoenix class colony ship floating effortlessly in the planets weak gravity field.

"Sarge!" Gale started "It's time for you to tell the marines the bad news."

"Right. Coming now."

Chris stepped out in front of the crowd of assembled marines and readied himself.

"Alright marines I have some bad news."

"It turns out that on the way to Harvest the shields messed up and we got screwed over by slip-space and we ended up here. Which leaves me to where we are now. We now are in a sub reality crossed between our own and slip-space without the current means to leave or contact the UNSC. Now the captain will contact the nations of this planet and work something out…By the way the inhabitants of this planet are all human or nearly human and they speak English."

There was silence from the marines

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in."

The marines remained silent with their mouths hanging open.

"Any questions?"

The marines continued to stare in shock at what they had heard.

"No? Ok you're dismissed."

Three hours later in the fortress control room-

Chris stared at the monitor patiently, he had been sitting there with the rest of orange team for a good twenty minutes.

Suddenly the monitor came to life, the smiling face of the captain appeared in place of the blackness.

"Hello men, I expect you want to know what's going to happen?" The captain asked excitedly.

"Yes captain." Chris replied blandly

"Ok, well in short I have arranged to meet the planets leaders in three days at a training academy for huntsman and huntresses called Beacon on its first day back after the summer."

"So what you're telling us is we have to put up with overconfident teens who think there cool when they punch one of the 'alien solders' in the face?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No way, we get to scare the natives and put kids in their place? I'm in." Tom interrupted.

"I'm glad some one appreciates my hard work trying to get through to that sorry excuse of a general." The captain replied to Tom.

Chris sighed.

Switch to Ruby-

Ruby stared in obsessive awe at the massive ship in the distance. It just came out of the sky, no warning.

She tried to call to her father but her voice caught in her throat.

Was she dreaming or was the ship real?

She observed the distant ship further, it was huge, much larger than anything atlas had built.

It also looked much more complex than anything the four kingdoms would have built with a much too bland colour. She also noticed what seemed to be smaller ships attached to the sides carrying what looked like half of some sort of base under it.

She finally managed to get the words out.

"Dad! Yang! There's a massive ship outside come look."

Yang was the first to walk into the room.

"What happened?" She asked absently…then she saw the ship.

"What in the name of Dust is that!?"

 **Author's note- Next chapter will be longer with other character perspectives.**


	4. The Meeting

Three days had passed like a lightning bolt and now Tom was sitting in a pelican, flying straight towards the so called Beacon tower. It had been agreed with the Atlas that they would meet there on the schools opening day, if you could call an establishment that trains children to kill monsters.

The pelicans glided effortlessly towards the landing zone. Tom stood up and walked to the pelican rear doors and signalled for the marines to do the same. The Atlas military had already told the public the 'aliens' were human, but there was still expected to cause a huge ruckus.

The pelican slowly descended over the landing pad. Tom held his breath, he was scared of the media, usually he could calm himself down with the presence of his team, but they were in separate pelicans. He could hear the reporter from behind the steel doors telling the camera men to get ready, he could almost smell it. The doors opened. There was a chorus of bewildered cries from the crowd. He looked over to the pelican in the middle of the landing zone where Chris and Mythius was to find the General of the Atlas military and the leaders of the four kingdoms talking to the captain. The captain nodded and followed the leaders. Chris said something to Mythius and walked after the captain.

Mythius nodded and turned before shouting "Marines secure the perimeter, Spartans support the marines!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" the marines shouted in unison.

Mythius spoke into his commlink to the Spartans. "Red, I'm cloaking. You have command of the marines and the rest of the team until I say otherwise. Understood?"

Tom smirked under his helmet and pulled out his two sub machine guns.

"Sir, yes, sir."

Most of the morning went well after that, until the schools pupils began to show up.

There was a commotion over at the west side of the perimeter. The pupils were trying and failing at intimidating the marines.

Tom walked over to the ruckus to find a group of first years teaming up on a marine.

The pupils were insulting the marine, whose squad stood by him.

Eventually after the pupils got tired of yelling obscenities at the marine and one of them made a fatal mistake.

The pupil, who Tom identified as a faunus female, with black hair and wolf like features punched the marine in the face, the marines head didn't even turn from the force of the punch. Instead when the girl raised her fist to punch him again he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, where he kicked her in the stomach. While she was reeling from the kick the marine tripped her onto the floor with a sweep of his leg before beating her so hard that her aura shattered and she was left with a multitude of bruises and other sores.

Her friends quickly picked her up before trying to get as far away as possible from the marine, without noticing the Spartan who had snuck behind them.

Tom tapped on one of the team members back who was trying to carry there injured associate. The boy turned and Tom watched his eyes dilate to pinpricks and his trousers turn wet from urine.

"Uh guys." The student said his voice trembling.

The other students turned around hearing the fear in his voice.

Tom grinned and said "I'll give you ten seconds to get out of my sight and never speak to this marine again, ok?"

The students just stood, frozen with fear, unable to move.

Tom started to count. "Ten..."

The students jumped out of their skins, grabbed the girls and ran as fast as they could. Tom looked at the marines.

"You all right?" Tom asked the marine.

"Yeah I'm fine sir, thanks." The marine said gratefully.

"What about you guys?" Tom asked the marines squad.

"We're alright sir, if you didn't show up we would have tore those punks a new one. Unless you wanted to do it Jenkins." The sergeant joked to the marine in the fight.

"Good. Great job out there marine." Tom said to the soldier.

"Thank you sir." the marine responded, gaining a little self-respect from the whole experience.

One hour later-

The pupils had stopped arriving now and seemed to be disappearing for.., whatever these types of schools do to welcome their new members.

The reporters were still there but some had left for whatever reason.

However Tom noticed that as people left more came in, wearing large cloaks and staying in groups of at least twenty.

'Strange.' He thought suspiciously.

"Hey Junior, you seeing those guys in the cloaks?" Tom said into his commlink.

"I see them red, keep an eye on them." Mythius answered.

"Understood." Tom replied.

For the next few minutes nothing happened, but then Tom noticed one of the larger groups of cloaked people were approaching him.

When the leader of the group was standing right in front of him, about 6 feet, he stopped.

"You, human." The man spoke with a voice that shouted ego and blind racism.

"Yes?" Tom replied

The man threw off this cloak to reveal a faunus with horns, wearing a Whitefang uniform with a sword on his belt.

"Is it true that human filth like yourself inhabit in the depths of space." The man continued.

"Yes." Tom replied once more in a monotone voice.

"Then I will set an example of what will happen to the rest of your pathetic space dwelling, sorry excuse of a race." The man snarled.

Without another word the man whipped out his sword and all the other Whitefang members revealed their weapons.

Just as they did all the marines in the area raised their rifles.

"Take the lackeys, this one's mine." Tom ordered the marines.

Tom started to pull out his machete but the Whitefang lieutenant threw him a folded sword.

Tom caught it and the sword unfolded to reveal shining sharp steel, Tom observed the sword in awe.

The Whitefang lieutenant laughed and charged.

The Whitefang soldiers opened fire, the marines fired back in retaliation.

But the marines had the advantage. Their assault rifle shots easily penetrated the enemy's aura and weak armour and into their flesh.

But as the marines weapons easily dispatched the Whitefang soldiers, the enemys weapons bounced off the marines armour, not even leaving a scratch.

Tom reacted quickly to the lieutenant running at him and readied the sword and blocked the hit, sending the lieutenant flying back, who landed in a crouched position and ran at Tom again.

This time however Tom just dropped the sword and stood still.

The lieutenant, thinking he would be getting an easy kill increased his speed.

However, when he was only inches from Tom, Tom side-steeped with impossible agility, surpassing that of even a master huntsman or huntress…and tripped him up.

The Whitefang lieutenant was sent straight into the hard concrete.

He quickly tried to get up, but Tom was already behind him, hitting him hard into the ground with the softest punch he could muster that would injure the man, shattering his aura…and ribs.

The man grasped his ribs and screamed in pain, before realising the enormity of what the armoured human had done.

"Y-you broke my aura. W-with one punch." The man gasped out, aura also reduced the sensation of pain, so naturally they would have a much lower tolerance to it.

"Yeah, I did." Tom replied matter of factly.

"H-how?" The man stammered.

"I'll leave that for you to figure out" Tom said as he watched atlas soldier approach them.

The atlas personel cuffed the lieutenant, the only survivor of the firefight and told Tom that the incident would be reported to the general and how this was something the Whitefang did a lot, before thanking the marines and disposing of the bodies.

Tom looked over at the marines, the medics were checking their squad's mates, with no apparent injuries.

Tom spoke into the commlink.

"Hey, you guys see that?"

"The whole thing." Mythius replied.

"Yep" The twins replied in unison.

"See what?" Mike asked.

Tom sighed.

"I'll tell you at the base."

Tom had another look around.

The students had started to come out of where ever they had been and were noticing the dead bodies of the Whitefang members, many asking the Atlas soldiers what had happened.

Then the captain, Chris, a few marines and the world leaders accompanied by their guards came out of the giant clock tower.

Then he heard Chris speak into the commlink.

"Alright, time to go guys. We have go a lot to talk about, and I mean a lot."

The Spartans and marine quickly got back into their pelicans, who the pupils were staring at.

Tom didn't see any of the send-off from the world leaders but it didn't take long as soon they were off again, on the way back to base.

'Once more onto the breach.' Tom thought.

 **Authors note - Sorry for the long waiting time. That's all I have to say.**


	5. Interesting matters

Tom jumped off of the landing pelican.

He began to walk towards the barracks, the most likely place to find his team.

While walking he noticed that marines were running about in all directions. As if they were getting ready for another mobilization.

He quickly reached his destination and walked into the barracks.

The barracks were mainly empty, save for a few marines and three Spartans talking in the corner.

Tom quickly walked over to the Spartans, the twins seemed to be talking about something while mike was standing with his helmet off. A look of deep thought was painted all over his face.

When he came into a reasonable talking distance the twins looked up from their conversation.

"Hey, you kicked ass out there!" Rick half said, half shouted.

"Yeah, stupid kids were gonna get their asses kicked by the marines anyway." Tom replied proudly.

"Hey where's sarge and junior at?" Tom asked.

"They went up to the 'Heart of Darkness' to talk about something." Gale replied.

"Oh, ok, um what's up with Mike?" Tom asked.

"We don't know. Every time we ask him he just says he's fine." Gale replied.

"He doesn't seem fine though." Rick added.

"Hey Mike, what's the matter? You're being weird." Tom asked.

"W-well, you see, I meet a girl." Mike stammered out.

The other three stared at him for a few seconds in shock.

"Well that's new." Tom said in some element of shock.

"What's she like?" Gale asked.

"She's nice and all, but. I means she's a faunus."

The other Spartans looked at each other in discontent.

"What type?" Tom asked.

"A, um rabbit."

Tom burst out laughing and fell over.

"A rabbit!" Tom laughed insanely.

Gale and rick looked at each other in confusion.

"What's the big deal?" Rick asked confused.

"Well, you see, rabbits." Tom laughed out.

"Tend to have quite a strong reproductive instincts." Tom laughed uncontrollably.

Mike covered his face to hide the oncoming blush.

The twins looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into fits of laughter too.

 **Authors note: sorry again for the long waiting time and short chapter. I have exams and was working on a fic on my fimfiction account. The next chapter will take a bit longer however. And merry Christmas by the way, even if I am about a month late.**


	6. Disapperance

Gale and rick, with the rest of the squad stood at attention as orders were given out.

"So, what's going to happen is me and the captain with a few other ODST's and Marines are going up to one of the Atlas ships since it was determined an hour ago, that White Fang operatives are present. Tom is going to interrogate the White Fang lieutenant, the rest of you will patrol the school to ensure no anti-air units can fire at the Atlas ship. Do not kill any of the students." Chris said as he loaded his shotgun and latched it on his back.

"Can we at least scare them?" Rick, Gales twin asked.

"Okay number 1, no, and 2, why would you ever want that?" Chris answered.

"That's no fun." Rick groaned.

Chris sighed. "Anyone have anything else to say?"

"Hey sarge, did anyone tell you about what Mike found at the school." Tom asked with a sly grin.

Mike looked at him pleadingly.

"No, what did Mike find?" Chris asked.

"A girl." Tom replied, smirking.

Mike covered his face with his hand to try to him the oncoming blush.

"Mike, I always knew you were a lady's man." Chris chuckled.

Mikes blush deepened.

"But that's not all." Tom continued.

"She's a faunus."

Chris looked up at Mike who was still trying and failing to cover his blush.

"Really, what type?" Chris enquired.

"A rabbit" Tom finished and burst into laughter with twins while Mythius maintained his usual ticked off face as Chris processed the information… Before bursting into laughter as well.

"Wow Mike, I didn't know you were into girls like that!" Chris laughed.

"It's not funny." Mike said as his blush deepened even further.

The pelicans landed again in the beacon courtyard, this time a swarm of students approached the ships instead of reporters.

However, the marines weren't exactly pleased to be rushed by a large group of aliens with guns and so responded accordingly.

The marines pointed their rifles at the students and began shouting.

"Hey back off!" "Get outta here!"

The students who were unprepared for the response backed off quickly.

The pupils continued back to what Gale considered a safe distance.

"kids." One of the marines muttered.

Mythius, who had been silent the whole time spoke up suddenly.

"I'm going to survey the area from the roof tops, I'll alert you to any disturbances or 'white fang' activity. Titan is in charge."

Gale turned to face Mythius, but he had already vanished.

"I hate it when he does that." Rick muttered.

Mike sighed, uncomfortable with the burden of responsibility.

"Marines, patrol the area in groups of no less than 2 squads, report any unusual activity immediately."

"Sir yes sir!" The marines replied in unison.

"You two," Mike said, gesturing to Rick and Gale.

"Get over here."

The two brothers walked over to Mike.

"Listen, after what happened with those kids and Red we can't let these students interfere with our negotiations, any more fights and these world leaders could start a war." Mike said to the Spartans.

"I think they would be intelligent enough to know not to start a war over some children starting a fight." Rick replied.

"What is the average IQ here anyway?" Gale mused.

"Well just view this as a precaution, I want you to keep an eye on anyone who looks like a trouble maker, stay near them, intimidate them out of fighting." Mike ordered the duo.

"I'll keep an eye out for white fang Insurrectionists." He spoke the last word with a hidden malice.

"Alright, we'll see you later." Gale said feeling a small burst of adrenaline in preparation for the possible confrontation.

The two armoured hulks walked through the courtyard, looking for any potential trouble makers.

"You think this place is kinda weird?" Gale asked Rick without warning

"I think it's very weird," Rick replied.

"There are people here with animal features, naturally growing red hair and magic powers while somehow speaking English." Rick replied.

"Yeah, how does that even happen. It's not like almost all the populace suffer from a genetic mutation that gives them funny colours of hair and animal features. And don't get me started on that aura stuff." Gale said.

"Yeah, but even with that they still can't beat a few marines with AR's."

"Did you see the secret Atlas Paladin models?" Gale asked.

"The what?"

"It's some sort of battle exoskeleton, but I've seen the schematics for it when we hacked Atlas. It's nothing special. Nothing like our cyclops models."

"Oh, that's cool I guess. Wait we hacked the kingdoms government data bases?"

"What? Of course we did and keep your voice down. We don't want them to know."

"What? What are they going to do? Their tech is 300 years behind us you know."

"Yeah but what would sarge say?"

"Yeah I guess you're right."

The two continued around the school looking for any potential offenders.

"What about those guys?" Gale asked and pointed to a group of faunus.

"Yeah let's try them." Rick replied, though Gale couldn't see his brothers face under the helmet he knew he was grinning.

"Wait, aren't those the guys that Red had to deal with? Wouldn't they try to fight us for that?" Gale asked.

"Nah, that'll just encourage them to leave us alone, plus we were ordered to do this." Rick replied.

They chose a spot in front of the group by 20 feet and stared directly at the group.

Gale looked the group over and noticed that the girl who had challenged the marine had disappeared.

The Spartans continued to stare at the group until one of the boys in the group, a cat faunus decided to stare back.

"Don't stop staring at him." Gale said.

"Why?" Rick asked simply.

"Staring at cats makes them feel challenged, make him back down."

"That's something I can go along with."

The two continued to stare until the faunus suddenly looked scared and turned away.

"That's right." Rick said, grinning deeply.

/

"What do you mean they never came back?" The tall faunus man said, his voice alone was enough to scare the gathered White Fang lieutenants.

"T-the attack group was met with extreme resistance, our soldiers couldn't penetrate their armour."

"And what about the Lieutenant."

"H-he was taken down by a single soldier."

The man growled, one of the Lieutenants almost whimpered but stopped himself as it would mean a flogging…or worse.

"Have the captured soldiers assassinated, bring the Lieutenant to me."

/

Mike walked through the campus grounds as students gawked at him.

As usual.

He sighed, there was no sign of white Fang…or Velvet.

He sighed again and thought back to a few hours earlier.

 _Hornets buzzed around the sky as the natives' version of a VTOL stalked after them._

 _The civilians and students were staring with their mouths hanging open._

 _He could tell it wasn't every day they seen an eight-foot-tall cyborg in a titanium powered assault suit._

 _He stopped and looked around._

 _Nothing._

 _'_ _They'll probably not be out in the open, maybe I should check somewhere else.'_

 _He walked around the campus further, that's when he noticed something that put him in less than a good mood._

 _Four male students picking on a girl._

 _He said nothing, but walked up behind the offenders._

 _They were so enthralled in their torment of the girl that they didn't notice Mikes loud footsteps._

 _It wasn't until one of them turned around that he was noticed._

 _For the second time that day trousers were soaked in urine._

 _The boy said nothing but had a look of terror on his face._

 _He tried to say something but all that came out was a pathetic squeak._

 _The boy that Mike assumed was the leader of the group turned around and looked square into Mikes torso._

 _Then he realized what he was dealing with and looked up, His hair was brown, he was wearing what looked to be steel armour and had a look of considerable fear painted on his face._

 _The five students stared into the Spartans golden visor._

 _No words were uttered by Mike or anyone else but the boys began to back away slowly._

 _Mike continued to stare directly at them, his visor almost burned with silent anger._

 _They kept backing away until they turned around and sprinted around a corner and out of sight._

 _Velvet watched the boys disappear around the corner and heard them sprint away._

 _She looked up at the massive…Thing?_

 _It was tall, very tall._

 _Its armour was green and its visor was golden._

 _It continued to stare at where the boys had run off before turning its head to look at her._

 _They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds._

 _Then he stretched out his arm out to her._

 _She looked at it for a few seconds, it was nearly twice the size of hers and covered in armour._

 _She took it and he pulled her up._

 _They studied each other._

 _"_ _Um, hi." She said._

 _"_ _Uh, hello." He replied, he didn't have much experience with talking with people other than his squad._

 _"_ _Thanks for that." She said._

 _"_ _Oh, you're welcome."_

 _"_ _My name's Velvet, what's yours?" She asked, extending her arm for a hand shake._

 _He looked at her hand before realizing what it meant._

 _"_ _Oh. It's classified, Sierra 387 will do." He said shaking her hand 'gently'._

 _"_ _Oh, ok. Oww!" She shouted as he accidentally crushed her hand._

 _"_ _Sorry sorry!"_

 _She held her arm for a second as the pain faded._

 _"_ _Ow, it's alright. You're pretty strong."_

 _"_ _Yeah sorry about that, kinda forget how strong I am sometimes."_

 _"_ _Huh, what did you say your name was."_

 _"_ _Sierra 387."_

 _"_ _Well nice to meet you."_

 _"_ _Yeah, nice to meet you too. What did those guys want?" He asked, she only then noticed how deep his voice was._

 _"_ _Nothing they're just bullies."_

 _"_ _Huh, I never had much trouble with bullies before."_

 _She giggled a bit "I can see why."_

 _"_ _Um, are you alright?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Are you alright?"_

 _"_ _Yeah why wouldn't I be?"_

 _"_ _It's just…what are those things on your head?"_

 _"_ _What? You mean my ears?"_

 _"_ _Ears?"_

 _"_ _Yeah I'm a faunus."_

 _"_ _Oh. A faunus, I see."_

 _"_ _Have you never seen a faunus before?" She asked curiously, though faunus were a minority it was very uncommon to have never seen one before._

 _"_ _I didn't know what a faunus was a week ago, they don't exist where I come from."_

 _"_ _Really?" That was hard for her to take in, it was commonly believed that the faunus had existed as long as humanity. Some experts even believed that they had been around longer._

 _"_ _No, just humans where I'm from."_

 _"_ _What's it like where you're from."_

 _"_ _It's like here only much more advanced and there's no Grimm, or Dust or Aura for that matter."_

 _"_ _What!?" Velvet found herself shouting._

 _"_ _No Dust or Aura?"_

 _"_ _None."_

 _"_ _But…How?"_

 _"_ _Just the way it is, how do you think we felt about the faunus."_

Somehow from that they had talked the time by while patrolling the school.

Up to the point of them finding out that they were mutually attracted to each other.

Sure it was pretty fast, but to be honest Mike didn't really understand many of his most common emotions, this was completely alien to him.

They had come to the agreement to meet at the small fountain, however they had agreed those terms when Velvet was leaving in a rush to some initiation speech without the time to clarify where this small fountain was.

He turned another corner, nothing.

And another, nothing.

He turned the forty eighth corner.

'There you are.'

Velvet was quick to notice the walking tank that had just appeared from around the corner.

"what took you so long?"

"Sorry, got a bit lost."

"I don't have long, Yatsu will get worried."

"That's your partner, isn't it?"

/

Chris wanted to bash his head into the table repeatedly, the information that had been revealed over the course of the second and first meeting had been mind numbing

He hadn't really been focused on learning about the planet like the captain was before the negotiations, he was more concerned about having the base ready for an attack from a large wave of grim or even if one of the kingdoms decided to start a war.

The captain had already known everything that the leaders had told them so far but still had no problem with letting them explain it all, Chris on the other hand had trouble grasping some of the 'simple' things that they had told him.

"And that's how aura works." One of the principles of the huntsman and huntress training academies said, Ozpin if he remembered correctly.

"I see." The captain said.

Chris looked over the people that were supposed to be world leaders.

They were supposed to be the rulers of the world but by his standards they looked far from respectable.

Weird hair colours, some had strange unprofessional clothing.

That was only what he had observed, Ironwood was a disgrace of a general and nearly started a full-on war with the UNSC when they had first arrived.

Not only that but he was arrogant to the fact that Atlas military tech was primitive by UNSC standards and that dust bullets did nothing to marine body armour.

Then there was Ozpin, a crazy old man.

He always spoke as if everyone else in the room was a child and that he had intellectual authority over everyone.

At one point, he had tried to tell them that grim didn't need to eat to survive.

'Junior would have had a fit if he heard that.

Then there was the chieftain, he was presented over a video link as the faunus island, Chris couldn't be bothered to remember its name, it was too far away.

His uniform was extremely uncivilized and he hadn't properly groomed himself.

Chris didn't like the faunus, 'a human like species with superior animal qualities', all he heard was; 'Threat to humanity'.

He was so far alright with individual faunus that weren't threatening, but so far, most faunus had been aggressive and some out-right attacked them.

6 hours later-

The talk had been long and Chris was certain that his IQ score had decreased after listening to the native leaders drone on about aura and other non-scientific concepts for hours, it was certainly hard to take in as fact.

But it was over, now he could let his brain recover.

Well it was almost over.

They were technically leaving or preparing to leave, there supposed to shake hands before leaving.

"Captain Summers," The leader of atlas said as he stood up and shook the captains hand.

"I trust we will resume this at a later date."

"Of course."

The natives seemed to be a little less eager to shake Chris' hand who was standing next to the captain.

The leaders moved out of the room one by one until only one remained.

Ozpin.

He shook the Captains hand before saying.

"Captain, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, headmaster, the privilege was mine."

"And while I'm sure we will meet again on similar terms and further the relationship between the four kingdoms, and while I'm sure your 'spartans' are fully capable of preforming their duties as special forces super soldiers I would like to make a proposal.

That took him by surprise.

"Go on." The captain said.

"I propose that your Spartans come to train at my school."

'Did I just hear that.' Chris thought shocked, they had entered negotiations only today and this man wanted to invite six alien killing machines to train with civilian children.

"I think maybe we could learn something from each other, and it will hopefully reduce conflict between our two civilizations."

'reduce conflict? Is this made wrong in the head?'

"That's quite the proposal headmaster. But I think I should leave it to their team leader."

The two looked over to Chris who had a look of shock beneath his visor.

"It's down to you spartan." The captain said.

Chris quickly collected himself.

'Go to a school that's been proven to be hostile towards us and possibly start a war because of a few hotshot students or reject the offer and offend the natives assuming they know and destabilize the negotiations. What do I do here?'

"I would need time to think on that headmaster." He said stoically

'So he can speak.' Ozpin thought.

"I think the cons outweigh the pros in this situation." He continued.

"But I would need to think on it." He concluded.

"I assure you they pros far outweigh the cons spartan, but I will give you time to think, please have your decision made by tomorrow."

And with that he walked out.

"What was all that about?" He asked the captain bewildered.

"I don't know but by the sound of it, it seems there's something he's not telling us. If you take it up spartan report everything to me."

"Yes captain."

And with that the two walked out.

The pelican ride seemed long and the burden of Ozpins request didn't get any lighter.

The pelican touched down in the base and Chris stepped out, shotgun in hand.

The began the walk to the Barracks on the other side of the base.

Since he had a lot on his mind he decided to take the scenic route and walk around the wall that surrounded the base.

The passed a few marines but then he was alone, he stared out into the forest.

His spartan eyes adapted quickly to the dim light and he could see now, almost as clear as a faunus could.

That was when he say it, a dark figure hiding behind a tree.

The form was wearing all black, making it hard to distinguish it from the black.

He stopped and turned to it and stared for a few minutes, he was pretty sure it had realized he had seen them.

Just to be sure he turned on his helmets flood lights.

The bright light illuminated the forest near the base but the figure remained in the shadows.

It was then that it tried to back off.

"Uh, sir, are you alright?" A marine who had been patrolling the area asked.

"Sound the alarm." He said as he jumped off the wall and sprinted towards the figure.

By this point it had turned off in the other direction and was running as fast as it could to get away from the spartan.

However, despite being in a tonne of power armour the spartan was much faster.

In seconds, he had nearly caught up with the assailant.

But then another figure emerged from behind a tree, it looked as if it was carrying a gun and it wore a uniform resembling that of the white fangs.

It was pointing the gun at him, he punched the figure in the chest and it went flying back and knocked over a tree behind it from the force of the punch.

He continued his pursuit but another figure appeared from behind another tree.

He leaped over to whitefang soldier and grabbed him by the arm and knocked the weapon out of his hand.

He grabbed the faunus by the back of the neck and let him hang by his side.

He looked off into the forest and watched the figure slowly disappear.

Should he go after them?

He could certainly catch up with them.

'Let them go.' A voice in his head said.

'There'll be another chance.'

He looked down at the faunus in his grasp who was frantically trying to get away from the spartan.

"Unhand me inferior!" It shouted.

Chris whacked him on the back of the head and he went out cold.

He dragged the faunus back to the base.

When he made it back to the base the area had been lit up and infantry were buzzing around the base with the front gate wide open with a tank and a few marine squads standing guard.

He walked up to the gate and through the whitefang soldier onto the ground.

"What happened?" One of the marine sergeants asked as he poked the faunus with his assault rifle.

"I think they were spying on us I killed one, the other escaped but I got this one." He replied.

"Get the captain on the line and assemble my team in the control room."

"Sir yes sir!" One of the marines said as he turned and went off t assemble the Spartans.

"Sir." A marine ran up to him and handed him a data pad.

"A marine's gone missing, we think he's been captured by white fang." The marine continued.

"What? When did this happen?"

"Shortly before we left, we noticed and sent a search team out and notified the authorities and our higher ups."

He looked at the data pad, Timothy Jenkins, he was the brother of Thomas Jenkins who was attacked by the faunus student on the campus grounds.

Chris was silent for a few seconds

"Double security and get all the reinforcements we can hold down here."

"Sir yes sir!"

He looked out into the forest.

'What do you want?"


	7. The Plan

Tom stood in the control room with the rest of his team as Chris paced around back and forth.

"What's taking her so long" He heard him mutter.

The spartan leader was understandably angry, they were attacked by whitefang and them one of their marines went missing, most likely captured for interrogation and the Whitefang soldier he had captured? He had died shortly after Chris had struck him on the back of the head.

"Alright," Chris said as he stopped pacing and turned to his team.

"Give me a mission report. Red"

 _Tom marched through the police station with his marines, following one of the officers to the Whitefang lieutenants holding cell._

 _He could tell that the police officers were intimidated by the small force, especially the spartan._

 _They made a few turns until they came to a door in one of the corridors._

 _The two police officers who were escorting them turned to the spartan._

" _Alright, the guy who attacked you is in here, his name is Carol Pythos and until today he had a perfect police record, and he's not talking."_

 _The group approached the interrogation room._

" _Just give me a second his daughter is in here."_

 _He opened the door._

" _Hey, your time is up."_

 _The group waited for whoever was in with the insurgent to leave, but to his shock the person who left the room was the exact some faunus who attack one of his marines._

 _The girl looked about as shocked as he was under the helmet, only her expression was mixed with fear._

 _She stared at the spartan and marines in shock for a few seconds before scampering off._

" _Alright, he's in here, the rest of us will be watching from the other room. We have all day so take your time."_

 _Tom just nodded._

" _And you may need these."_

 _The officer handed him a file with the man's name on it._

 _He opened it and quickly skimmed the first page._

" _Understood, when I get in there stop recording." Tom replied before entering the interrogation room._

 _The lieutenant was sitting at the interrogation table, his eyes were closed as if he was in some deep meditation._

 _Tom heard the door close behind him._

 _The lieutenant opened his eyes to look at him, and when he did any sense of defiance vanished from his brown eyes._

 _Tom walked over to the table and sat down with the man's eyes still locked onto him in complete and utter terror._

 _Tom stared across to the man who was still in a state of shock._

 _He looked to be in his mid to late thirties and his brown hair fell to his shoulders and two ears sprouted out of his ears indicating that he was a wolf Faunus._

 _The man continued to stare for what seemed like a whole minute until he snapped out of it._

" _The way I see this, we can talk this out and nobody gets hurt. Or we can do this the less pleasant way."_

 _The man's lost defiance and pride suddenly rushed back to him._

" _I'm not telling you anything, inferior."_

 _Tom grabbed the man by the back of his head and slammed it into the table._

 _The man shot up and clutched his nose as blood began to run down his face_

" _You broke my nose!"_

" _Feel like talking yet?"_

 _The man stared at him and growled._

" _You Humans, so inferior that you don't even have the intelligence to interrogate a threat without violence."_

 _Tom stared back at him for a few seconds before placing one of his SMG's on the table in front of the Faunus._

" _Do you know what this is?"_

 _The lieutenant stared at the gun for a few seconds…Before grabbing the weapon, pointing it at the spartan and began violently pulling the trigger._

 _But nothing happened._

 _Tom ripped the SMG out of his hand and slammed it onto the table and with his other hand grabbed the man's head bashed it into the weapon on the table._

 _Again, his headshot back up, covered in more blood this time._

"… _Feel like talking yet?"_

 _-A few hours later._

 _The lieutenant was bloodied and had multiple broken bone lying on the floor, Red looking down at him._

" _Alright," Tom started._

" _I'll ask you once more."_

 _He switched off the safety clip on the SMG._

" _I'm giving you one last chance."_

 _He pointed the gun at the insurgent's head._

 _The man stared at it for a few seconds before sighing in defeat and looking to the ground._

" _Alright, I'll tell you."_

 _Tom switched the safety on the SMG off again and clipped it to his side._

" _We were only sent to kill your soldiers, but…"_

" _Go on."_

" _There was supposed to be a…"_

" _A what?"_

 _The man didn't finish his sentence and instead his head dropped to the desk, unconscious._

' _Oh right, not as durable as a Spartan.'_

 _Tom quickly walked over to the door and nearly ripped its off its hinges accidently due to his inHuman strength._

 _As he came out of the interrogation room the two police officers busted out of the observation room with the marines._

" _I think he may need a medic." He said pointing back at the room he had just left._

" _I'll stabilize him." One of the marine medics said before quickly making his way into the interrogation room._

" _Uh, I'll help." Another medic said, quickly following suit._

" _Alright," Tom started._

" _I had just about got him talking but he passed out before he could tell me anything."_

" _Yeah, I'm surprised he's not dead after that." One of the Officers said, lighting a cigarette._

" _He'll be fine with our medics dealing with him." Tom said._

 _The officer took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked at the spartan._

" _You sure about that?"_

" _Yes. Either way, I got him talking, we'll resume this tomorrow."_

 _The Spartan went back into the interrogation room to look at the medics treating the terrorist._

" _Will he live?" The Spartan asked._

" _Yeah," One of the medics started._

" _He'll live."_

" _How long do you need to stabilize him."_

" _Already done sir."_

" _Then let's get outta here." He said as Vale Paramedics quickly flooded the small room._

 _And with that the marines and the Spartan left the interrogation room_

Chris listened as his anger grew.

He turned to one of the officers.

"Get a formation 3 strike force ready and prep a pelican for me and a few marines."

Just has he said that the screen on the wall lit up with the captains face.

"Spartan," She started.

"I assume you know what happened."

"Yes ma'am, I'm preparing a strike force to destroy the headquarters of the Whitefang in Vale when their lieutenant starts talking." He replied, trying to suppress his anger at the situation but failing.

"Understood. I'm arranging an emergency meeting with the native higher ups. I'll have something arranged by the time your there. I'll inform them of your attack on the white fang base."

"Understood, Captain." Chris said as he turned to face his squad

"And Spartan,"

The Spartan turned back to the Captain.

"Bring my men back alive."

Chris grinned underneath his helmet.

"Don't I always" He started, causing the captain to smirk a bit as the screen faded to black.

He turned to his squad, his mood having been improved.

"Alright men, grab your gear and meet up with the rest of the strike force, I'll send the location of their base in less than an hour,"

The Spartan said as he turned to leave.

"And keep the base on full lockdown."

* * *

15 minutes later-

The Whitefang lieutenant sat in the interrogation room feeling over his cuts and bruises.

Though it would be considered treason by his Whitefang brothers and sisters, he admired the alien Humans medical technology.

If he had have been left to the vale medics, even if he was attemded by the best doctors in all of remnant he would still have surely died. But two Human medics managed to stabilize him in less than two minutes.

He was torn from his thoughts when the door suddenly open, making his blood run cold when he say what was in the door way.

He wasn't afraid of them the first two times, but now he was.

It was one of those...things, that had interrogated him the first time.

But this one was taller.

It's helmet had a red stripe down the middle and another down one of its chest plates.

The thing sat down without saying a word.

The lieutenant winced when he heard the door shut.

The thing broke the silence in a voice that was undeniably human despite the things appearance.

Just like the other one.

"I'm going to be blunt about this, your little revolutionary friends have something that's ours. I think you know what that is. So you're going to tell me where he is and where your base is, or there's the alternative." It said gesturing to the shotgun on it's back."

The Faunus contemplated for a few seconds.

"I never thought I would do this, but your men saved my life and saved my family from financial destruction. So I'll tell you everything."

"Thank you." The thing said, It's response surprised the lieutenant a bit

"Okay, there was another mission to capture one of your marines. They were traveling underneath the school through the old sewer. It doesn't officially exist so almost no one knows about it."

"And whose idea was that, because I have a sniper who is very annoyed about your guys sneaking under his radar and taking one of our guys." It said.

"It was Adam Taurus, the Vale leader of the Whitefang's idea."

"And where is Mister Taurus located."

"Our base of operation was located in the Colourson warehouse complex,"

Chris rolled his eyes when he heard the word 'Colourson'

"But we had a plan to relocate if anyone got caught and gave away our location, but only Taurus knows where we're going." The faunus finished.

"And do you know of any other Whitefang bases in Vale?"

The man shook his head.

"We were working with compartmentalized information. If I was a higher rank I would, but i'm not. If you go now you could probably catch some of the last ones there before they all clear out."

"Alright, thank you Mr Pythos. Your cooperation will be noted."

And with that the metal beast stood up and left the room.

* * *

Private Timothy Jenkins woke from his comatose state.

The young man looked up confused, trying to figure out what was going on.

He was in a large dark empty room with a yellowish light hanging above him.

"Well well well," He heard a man's voice called out of the darkness.

He looked around for the source of the noise.

Then a man walked out from the darkness before him.

He was wearing a white outfit with a cane, orange hair, and a bowler hat.

"Look who's awake." He said as two whitefang soldiers appeared behind him, then two more, then another two, then a dozen and then a dozen more. In no time an army of whitefang soldiers had surrounding him.

The marine looked around at all of the Faunus soldiers, if he wasn't in such a deadly situation he might have sighed

'This will not end well for me'


End file.
